


Mill's Girls

by superpotterlock93



Series: Wayward Sisters/Bunker Family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Alex/Claire, Future Destiel, Implied Alex/Claire, Implied Relationships, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Sheriff Mills' Daughters, Wayward Daughters, Wayward Siblings, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/pseuds/superpotterlock93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire lands her first real job at the police station with Jody and Alex where she'll find herself working much more closely with Alex that she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mill's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read on its own or as part of this chronological, canon!verse series featuring Claire Novak post Angel Heart (10x20). It may be best to read the full works for the sake of progression.

Claire fidgeted in her seat, unable to sit still during the entire ride to the police station. When they pulled up in the car park, she could feel her nerves buzzing under her skin.

Taking a breath, she wiped her sweaty palms over her new skirt. It was freshly pressed and went perfectly with her new blouse – at least according to Donna. She had no idea when last anyone was able to talk her into wearing a blouse or a skirt, but here she was decked out in both. She was 90% sure that Donna could sweet talk her into murder if the woman wanted to.

It was clear that her discomfort ran far deeper than the satin-soft material flowing around her body, but that was beside the point. She’d been reminded over and over that she couldn’t go to work in denim, tees or leather.

If she’d known that worrying about paying Jody back for her kindness would be this short lived, she wouldn’t have bothered in the first place. It turned out that Jody, being sheriff and all, was able to pull a few strings when it suited her. And it suited her just fine to have Alex and Claire occupied, out of trouble and working where she could keep an eye on them at the station.

With all of the trouble she’d given over the years, Claire never thought that her first real job would be in a sheriff’s station. To be fair, her life had a habit of taking so many unexpected turns that this should have been expected.

“Heya, Sheriff,” a guy in uniform sidled up to them as they entered the lobby, “This the girl you been talking about?”

“Yes she is,” her eyes brightened at that, “Managed to get another one to join my brood.”

“Well hi. Khalid Alfarsi. You must be Claire.”

“Dunno if I _must_ be,” she shook the offered hand, “but I am.”

Jody almost successfully hid her eye roll, busying herself at her desk.

“Oh,” Khalid’s expression soured, “Another Alex. Great.”

Before Claire could respond, he disappeared off into a back room without so much as a goodbye. Alex looked more than pleased with herself. Or maybe she was pleased with Claire. The younger girl wasn’t sure.

“Come on,” Alex laced her fingers with Claire’s and tugged her along, “I’ll show you where we work.”

“We? I thought I’d be—.”

“—Nope. We work together.”

Claire’s first instinct was to pull her hand out of Alex's grip. For reasons unknown, she didn’t. She left it right where it was and didn't question it once.

She found herself going past a couple of hallways while Alex introduced her to everyone. She didn’t bother memorizing the names since everyone wore nametags anyway. She nodded politely while being introduced and hoped no one realized she was barely paying attention.

The tour didn’t take long on account of the station being as small as it was. It was useful for one thing though. Having someone familiar holding her hand the entire time, no matter how short, helped Claire stifle her nerves and butterflies somewhere along the way.

“So,” Alex stopped inside a little backroom with far more filing cabinets than a building this small should reasonably have.

“So this is it?” Claire looked around.

“Yep. This is where we work.”

“Uh…” Claire glanced from where their fingers were entwined to the blue grey eyes looking at her to the empty room, “Just the two of us?”

“Most of the time,” Alex detangled herself from Claire and plopped onto a rolling stool, “And—.”

“And the rest of the time, you’ve got my help,” Officer Alfarsi stood at the door with a small smile.

Claire was about to scowl at the interruption but he wasn’t paying her any attention. He only had eyes for the brunette now rolling across the room. As the wheel bumped his shoe, he leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips. It was short but Claire suspected it was out of consideration for her being there. It didn’t stop the sinking feeling in her stomach or the shock lingering in the air.

“I-I’m guessing you guys put on that show out there for Jody?”

“And the rest of the station,” Khalid nodded, “Workplace relations is high on their ‘do not do’ list.”

“I told him you’re cool though,” Alex shrugged, “You’re no rat. I can tell.”

Claire scratched at her neck, a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. She never took Alex to be the type to date a cop. Of course, it seemed perfectly like Alex to date one simply because she wasn’t supposed to.

Claire took in Khalid and frowned.

His face was alight when he smiled down at Alex and she seemed to enjoy the attention. Claire started to wonder if Alex wasn’t doing this out of some rebellious streak. Maybe this secret relationship was something real. Claire could certainly see the appeal of Officer Alfarsi.

The man had silky black hair and long, dark lashes framing brown eyes as pale as a glass of whisky. He had smooth, brown skin that probably hadn’t seen a blemish in his twenty-something years on earth. Khalid had a strong build and had more than a little extra height to him.

She didn’t know Alex well enough to know her type, but Claire couldn’t blame her. Physically, Khalid was a catch. She didn’t get why they’d let him waste his time doing filing.

“I hope this doesn’t make me the third wheel back here.” She tried to smile and play it off as a joke but it was a very real, niggling worry. Claire didn’t want to be stuck in here with them making out all day every week.

“Of course not,” Alex flashed her most reassuring smile, “That won’t help my plan to loosen you up, will it?”

“Plan? Is that a figure of speech or…”

“No,” Khalid shook his head, “Knowing her, it’s an actual plan.”

“A five step plan to be exact,” she nodded, “I haven’t actually come up with the steps yet, but it’s gonna be good.”

“Don’t worry,” Khalid clapped a hand to Claire’s shoulder, “She seems less crazy with time.”

“I grew up in a big family. It was a messed up family, but they were family. I miss that with Jody.”

“And you think I can change that?” Claire raised a brow, “I’m just one more person.”

Alex got to her feet and took hold of Claire’s shoulders, “After living with only Jody and Donna, you’re a pretty good start. Trust me.”

Claire knew that trusting Alex might be reckless at best. It didn’t matter. It was hard to deny that, when the older girl reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear, she felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> A new part to be posted each week. And I'd totally love some comments ;)


End file.
